polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PiscesRK/Those old days...
As we all know, this wiki was made in 2010. But this wiki saw its rise during late 2014 and mid 2015. Most "old" users currently on this wiki are from that era, and I'm one of them. I'd honestly say, many MANY things has changed since then. More users, more content, more images, more social environments... which are mainly positive Me, PiscesRK (a.k.a. Piscesall), was blocked on this wiki for a while. Since February 2016 and until several months ago, I was unable to interact with other users on this wiki that much nor even do anything related to this wiki. Due to that 1.5 year block, and after returning, I kinda feel like I am 1.5 years behind everyone else. Since Polandball Wiki played a major role on my internet life since late 2014, I really couldn't forget many things that occurred during that period, the period when i was active on this wiki & active on chat. Well... Despite finally returning and getting unblocked earlier this year... These days I don't feel like this place is the old Polandball Wiki, the Polandball Wiki that I remember back in the old days, which makes me not wanting to really interact with others that much specifically on this community Kinda comparing 2015 and 2017, here's some stuff I really want to say. Pages 12,800 pages.... whoa that's a lot! Just think about it, not only all 193 United Nation member states but also all historic versions of them, (almost) all administrative divisions of them, major cities of them. Wait, who says UN states only? Unrecognized countries! Squeeze that Northern Cyprus, Sealand, Kosovo, South Ossetia in! Honestly, we're at the point where most users are just lazy and uncreative on creating new small municipalities' pages. Back in 2015, when we had a small amount of users, we literally did "wars" (now banned becas too extreme) to find out who makes more pages. December 2014 was the point when this wiki didn't even have a page called South Koreaball, and when I joined, there was about 1k ~ 2k pages. Since users think that "oh well i think that's enough", we don't make more pages as usual. The enthusiasm died off, and unless we decide to make EVERY SINGLE TOWN in the world (for some unknown reason), we won't see an huge increase in pages in the near future. Chat According to Wikipedia, Discord was released on March 6, 2015, and the popularity skyrocketed in 2016. Well for Polandball Wiki, we never knew the existence of Discord until mid-2016 (or a bit earlier idk). Soo what did Homo Sapiens of ancient 2015 use to communicate? That thing, and we even had a SKYPE GROUP. We kinda joked around and did random group chats using Skype. But if we ignore the skype group (which is ded for a year), was the dominant source of chatting. And after years of communication through Wikia's chatting box, the official Polandball Wikia Discord Server (know known as 420 Dank Bainy Meme Ayyyyyy Serber 9000 or something) was opened. In my opinion, Discord™ brought this community a "chatting revolution", since it being a better and more open method than using that ancient feature. Yeah, even though Discord was mainly a positive thing that happened to this community, it had a side effect of people just staying at Discord. Now, people come to Polandball Wiki to Discord, not to make an oblast page of Kyrgyzstan. Since back then in 2015, improving the wiki was the no.1 interest and talking about things directly related to Wikia was the main topic of conversations in that ancient wikia chat. Probably since the wiki already has 12k pages and there aren't any "deadly battles to make more pages" seizes to exist, the content that users talk about has drastically changed. Anyways, despite this, Discord was really a good choice for a new commmunications method. The Loss of Users It is natural in a human society that people would eventually be gone. This Wikia indeed saw a lot of losses of old users. I don't have much to say about this part, since its kinda spreaded across other parts. Just want to say, its sad that enthusiastic individuals are now gone. HONORABLE MENTIONES *Reagan (IDrowzee): the one who changed polandball history, is also a former owner of this wiki. he shaped a lot of this wiki, and his work still breath on as Polandball Wiki lives. I personally did offended him back when i was a lunatic, which is a thing that i regret to this day. But now, he's really gone. He would be a figure that the Wikia and Facebook communities of Polandball would never forget. *Blocked IP: This dude was a robot. He drew and posted pages almost every moment I was online. A large majority of pages currently existing on this wiki, and a huge portion of images, were made by this dude. I thank him for his large contribution to the wiki in 2015. *Revinchristian.hatol: I barely had interactions with this dude, but he remains as an old legend. He started editing in early 2014 and shaped a huge part of this wiki. He can be seen on the . He was once up to 2nd place in that leaderboard. *Siberiaball: not did do many contributions, but he did something truly important, creating this wiki. *and also many other important users who are currently active on the wiki, but not really into editing these days There's a bit more that I'd like to say, but I'll just stop here. Yes, ' it's just probably just me being a kid whining about the stupid past' Probably another autistic PiscesRK post with his adhd and depression. But looking at the past, back then in 2015 was a golden age of Polandball Wiki. Back then, it looks like people were really into improving this community and caring about others. Back then, since there were only a handful of people actually active on chat, I feel like activity of a typical user on chat was higher compared to today's Discord server. Roast me in the comments for being an idiot. Do whatever you'd like to dis me for being soo cringe on this specific blog post. But still, I'd like to remind everybody the good times we had back in those old days... some screenshots of the past: https://i.imgur.com/e2z9P5T Category:Blog posts